


Wiccan Ways Season 1

by charmedtrash



Series: Charmed/Twilight Seasons [1]
Category: Charmed (TV), Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Bella, M/M, Not Beta Read, POV First Person, True Mates, mentions of gay sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 08:22:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15815106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmedtrash/pseuds/charmedtrash
Summary: A stormy night changed the life of three sisters now it changed the life of the oldest and only son to the oldest deceased Charmed One. Peyton was the one with no powers he was just mortal while the rest of the family besides his favorite cousin were witches. But not anymore he has a job to keep Forks as safe as possible. Why are there vampires slowly taking over his life?





	1. Preface

**Author's Note:**

> Huge AU. New writer probably will get hate does it look like I give a fuck? Because I don't. Twilight starts in September of their junior year instead of halfway through it. Bella's relationship is going to be stretched out longer because it's just so unrealistic originally. Bella will not be a god damn pushover we deserve a main character with some personality and some redeeming qualities. Slow updates chapters are usually 10k-25k words a chapter and there will be 22+ chapters each book.

Summer is always the transitional season going from calm springtime to the ever aggressive autumntime. In San Francisco the town is always changing whether it be neighbors, cars, fashion, or people. For being such a tourist city, it kept a sense of relaxation. My family is always relaxing until a demon attack. Then we all go into a defense mode making sure that I don’t die. See everyone in the house has powers besides myself and my cousin Henry. Whether it’s to teleport in a flurry of orbs or it’s to move things using the power of their mind. That’s not the case for me I’m the kid who never had any powers the one who must be protected. I hate it so much my younger cousins use to love to taunt me when we were younger. They grew up to be very protective brothers I won’t ever have. At their current age they are over six feet tall while at sixteen I am only five foot five the shortest of the guys in my family. I need to get away from everything in this city I feel like I need a small town to detox from the whole city life my aunt Piper called an old friend a week ago and now I’m moving in with him. Maybe this is what I need a demon free space and peace. Oh, how wrong will I be once I get there.


	2. Something Wicca Is Going On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preston moves from San Francisco to Forks he meets a lifelong friend along the way. He is left alone at night and he finds a book of witchcraft just like his mother and aunts did years ago. He starts his first day and shit hits the fan with a supernatural attack when trying to explain to Bella what happened.

My godmother/aunt decided to take me to the airport on a rainy day. It was a frigid day in San Francisco, with the city covered rain clouds and a light drizzle that picked up as the day went on. I was wearing a yellow flannel an ode to the sunshine state. That I will be leaving to go to the rainiest town of the United States to live with my Uncle Cole. He’s divorced from my Aunt Phoebe who remarried five years later. The weird thing is he died back in 2003. I guess he’s back in our lives again when he fully changed for the better. He had helped Piper before she moved to the afterlife.

Let me backup for a second My aunts and formally my mother is known as the Charmed Ones. A group of sister witches who fight evil to protect the lives of the innocent. My mother was fighting evil ever since I was born. She died after being attacked by a demon named Shax in 2001. While my father Andy died before I was even born. They named me the miracle child after everything that happened to them before I was born I was alive and well. But, as far as I know, I have no powers at all. Which sucks being a demon fighting family and having no powers is an ultimate killer in their world. I took up kickboxing at a young age to make up for that.

My Aunt Piper is the oldest with the power to freeze molecules. Which grew to speeding them up so fast they explode. She also has the power before that speed molecules to start a fire. Her husband is a former whitelighter Leo Wyatt their love life is a tale for the books a forbidden love that turned out right in the end. They have two sons and a daughter Wyatt, Chris and Melinda.

My aunt Phoebe is the second oldest with the power to see the future, levitate and feel emotions and reflect them to stun, or even kill enemies. Her husband is a cupid named Coop and has three children named P.J., Parker, and Peyton.

Lastly, the youngest of all them Paige has whitelighter powers which include orbing, telekinetic orbing, hovering, glamouring, healing, photokinesis, orb shield, and cloaking. Her husband is a mortal named Henry Mitchell and has three children Tamora, Kat, and adopted a boy and named him after Henry.

“Preston,” My aunt Piper said to me — the last of a couple hundred times — before I go onto the plane.” You’ve been doing so well why do you want to leave.”

“I really want to go and spend some time with Uncle Cole. Get to know him since he was the only contact I could speak to for a while about my mom and dad.”

“You remind me so much of her every day. Your strong will and your stubbornness,” we both smiled at that. “I’m glad you’re thinking of this before anything happens around at the manor and you end up killed. I don’t think I could handle it your mother and your father then you I don’t think I would ever forgive myself.”

“I know that,” I go to hug her.” I will be careful around in Forks. I won’t get into too much trouble, but you know I am a teen and probably will get into a bit of mischief.” I cracked a joke.

“I mean it Pres if I hear about you fighting some demon from Cole. I will send Coop to take you back home to us and you will be grounded mister,” she warned.

“Don’t worry Aunt Piper I will be good. Maybe I’ll find a nice boy to take home over the holidays. This year or even make many friends that I won’t want to leave.”

“Another Rule just because I'm not there doesn't mean you get free reign in dating. You’re so young you know how your cousins are. They really do want the best for you. Even if they are younger, they always were protective of you. I think only Phoebe will be the one to encourage finding relationships but, she’s always been like that.”

I grab all my bags and go towards the airplane and give one last wave and she’s off. Uncle Cole enrolled me in the local high school already and he has a surprise for me waiting back at his house.

 

Finally, I landed in Seattle and was transferring onto another small plane to take me to Port Angeles. Where I did meet another person moving to Forks with me named Bella Swan.

“You are going to Forks as well?” Bella asked.

“I sure am going to be living there for a while with my uncle and going to school there as well,” I said to her while we were on the plane.

“Same here maybe you and I can go together on our first day.” She lightly smiled at me.

“I would love that.” I smiled back.

When we landed in Port Angeles, it was raining what a surprise Uncle Cole was already there in a light blue jeep which looks brand new. He was talking to a police officer was something already wrong here? Bella and I walked over to our stuff when she hugged the police officer who I now know as her father. I turn to Cole.

“Thanks again for letting me stay here with you I really needed to get away from the manor. History seems to be catching up around there.” I say to him getting the real meaning behind my words.

“I’m just glad someone else is going to be living in my house. It’s been far too long since anyone has ever visited except for Charlie here he visits, and we watch the game together.”

“It’s no problem you’re an old friend and it seems these two,” Charlie said while turning to look at both of us. “They are going to be hanging out for a while and I don’t want any funny business I’m a cop,” he said while glaring at me a bit.

“Dad, you’re laying on it real thick and besides he doesn’t swing that way.” Bella intervened.

“Oh.” Charlie looked embarrassed. “Well, I think it’s time for us to get rolling you got a big day tomorrow kid.” Charlie goes towards the driver’s seat of his cruiser.

“You didn’t tell me your dad was a cop and very attractive,” I smirked at her.

“Don’t even start I can’t even believe you said that,” Bella said while getting very flustered.

“Can’t keep back the truth,” I smiled and hugged her. “See you tomorrow.”

We both walk off to our respective cars. I get in while Cole gets into the driver’s seat. Once we go past the Port Angeles sign is when he decides to finally speak.

“You know you look like your mother more so now than you ever did.” Cole started.

“Yeah, I do it’s not the first time someone said that today. I basically inherited her green eyes, her hair, and her fondness for Twizzlers. But that’s neither currently nor there the unique thing I didn’t inherit was the powers which makes me a bit angry. Why didn’t I have any powers show at all when I was born?” I ranted at him.

“Well, I foresee that if you did have powers they would show around this time,” Cole said a little bit off.

“Yeah, right I don’t think I ever will have any powers.”

“Never say never Pres.”

Once we finally got to the house I look to see his first car parked in the back of the driveway.

“Is this car your casual car,” I said pointing back to the car he drove me here.

“Nope, it’s yours,” he replied casually.

“WAIT! ARE YOU SERIOUS?” I loudly yelled startling him. I ran over to him and gave him a huge hug.

“Yes, I’m serious it’s for you.”

“Thank you so much! I will abide by the rules you set in place for the car.”

“Well, good because there isn’t any, it’s a gift from me to you.”

“Really, thank you so much, Uncle Cole. I promise you. You won’t hear anything bad about my driving from anyone.”

“Well, there is another surprise, but you should do it tonight because a storm is happening tonight.”

“Why do I need to have it during a storm?

“Don’t question me.”

“Alrighty then…”

 

Later came quicker than expected and the storm really rolled in. Cole decided that he was going out to Port Angeles he left a box of pizza for me to have to dinner with a note.

 

_Be back past midnight no wild parties the chief is right next door. ~Cole_

 

As soon as I finished the note and had a least 3 slices of pizza a huge clap of thunder happened outside, and the power shut off.

“Great.” I murmured while rolling my eyes.

I advance into the kitchen to look for a flashlight when I believe eyes are watching me from the window near the sink. I look up and there is no one there strange I swear someone was standing there observing me rummage through the doors to find a damn flashlight. Forget it I’ll just use my phone hopefully I’ll find the charger in my copious amounts of bags I brought over. I put the light down facing upwards as I put the pizza in the fridge. As I was putting the pizza away, I heard a strange loud creak coming from upstairs.

“Well, this is how I die.”

And I did the most reckless thing I could ever accomplish. I’m going upstairs to find out what the hell that was.

 

I swallowed my astounding fear that has been caught in my throat for the past twenty minutes. I start clicking my tongue ring against my teeth to try to help distract me from fainting from fear. If I go up there I feel like it will be my last day on earth. Basically, this is almost every single horror movie that a dumb blonde always goes to check that strange noise that is up the stairs. Only to be killed as soon as she turns the corner. That is how I’m feeling right now being in a minuscule town which is giving me some cult realness. Looking up at the top of the steps before the curve at the top that carried on to the second floor. I gulped audibly.

“Well, this certainly can’t get worse.” As if the world was playing against me a tremendous bang of thunder was heard and the power went out.

“Today really isn’t my best day,” I muttered as I finally gathered enough courage to start walking up the steps. Finally, getting up to the second floor I looked down the hallway and there was no door open.

“Strange, I swore I heard a loud creak coming from a door up here.” As I finished that sentence I heard the creak again followed by a loud slam. I jumped startled at the loud noise in the tranquil house that is only inhabited by me right now. Walking slowly towards the end of the hallway there was a small leeway before another pair of stairs probably going up to the attic. Ascending the stairs hoping it’s just a normal door that the wind blew closed. Obviously, it’s not what I assumed it’s a door that doesn’t have a window near it. Grabbing the closest object near me which ironically happens to be a bat. I slowly reach for the door handle and open the door. Walking in cautiously I look around at my surroundings. Ancient books piled on one side of the room on an old couch.

Another side has a bookcase filled with what looks like scrapbooks are on the top shelf. The rest of the bookcase obtains more books that look to be novels are on the rest of the selves. But in the middle of the whole attic was a lectern with an eagle on the front of it. The other object was a brown trunk that wasn’t open and had carvings along the sides and a huge triquetra on the top of it. Moving closer to the trunk, I felt an almost home-like presence to it. It reminded me of the book of shadows back at the manor. It made you feel safe, and you could trust it.

I openly flipped the lock on the chest and opened it and hoped for the best. What I found excited me to my core. It was the Book of Shadows, but it looked different. For one it was a dark purple leather book with a bold gold triquetra with a small circle going through each loop on the front. I open the book up to the first page and it’s almost exactly like the normal Book of Shadows except with a whole new color scheme. The next page is the Dominus Est page wait a second it should be the Dominus Trinus that’s strange.

It seems to be altered for only one person well it doesn’t hurt to try the spell, right?

 

_Heed now the words_

_of the witches,_

_The secrets we hid_

_in the night._

_The oldest of Gods_

_are invoked here._

_The impressive work of_

_Magic is sought._

_In this night_

_and in this hour,_

_I call upon the_

_Ancient Power._

_Bring the powers to son_

_of the oldest charmed one._

_I require the power!_

_Grant me the power!_

 

As I read the spell, I felt almost indestructible and power coursing through my veins and as I looked outside it was still pouring but there was a man outside standing in front of my house. I look away for a moment when I hear pages turning and I see the book turning to a page. I went back to look out the window and the man was gone. Walking over to the book I look at it curiously when it’s turned to the page on Cold Ones.

 

_Cold Ones_

_Known as an alternative vampire they cannot turn into a bat._

_They do not flinch at garlic or wooden stakes and crosses are ineffective to them._

_They can go into sunlight but their skin glitters like a diamond._

_They have reflections; they don’t sleep and possess superhuman speed, strength and senses._

_Two types of Cold One's ones eat humans and have distinctive red eyes._

_The other type has more care for humanity and drink animal blood they have golden eyes._

_But, at the cost of never satisfying their hunger, they exchange for valuing human life._

_The leaders of these vampires live in Italy and they’re named the Volturi_

_Aro, Caius, and Marcus have led the vampire world from being discovered by humans since_

_the times of 1200 and 1100 B.C. Aro’s wife Sulpicia and Caius’s wife Athenodora and formerly Marcus’s wife Didyme Aro’s sister who was killed in 1,000 B.C._

_There are certain vampires with powers, or they call them “talents” that carry over from their human life._

_They formerly had a family member named Carlisle Cullen born to an Anglican Pastor who led witch hunts against innocent humans. After his father retired from the hunters Carlisle took over._

_He was less at ease about killing as his father was, but he was intelligent enough to find a real coven of vampires inhabiting the sewers of London. After being bitten by one of the vampires in that raid he was left out in the street and he was turned._

 

“I knew you were going to get your powers soon. You were the first child of the generation after the Charmed Ones.” Cole said as he snuck up behind me. I slammed the book shut and turned quickly behind me to confront him.

“So today you were dropping hints that I was going to get them. What powers do you believe I’m getting?” I questioned to him.

“Knowing the elders, they gave you your mother’s power.” Cole said walking over to the book as he thumbed the binding of the book.

“Recalling beforehand what you are going to be capable of I soundproofed the house so if any demons come to you won’t have to worry about neighbors in this damned small town to be nosey especially since the Chief is right next door.” He said while moving towards the window.

“Did you encounter any supernatural already? I know that The Cullens are cold ones and there are inactive shapeshifters on the reservation. That boy, who was at Charlie’s house, is going to be one.”

“So, I’m going to have to watch out for them?”

“No, they are surprisingly good and very naive of other supernatural besides them and children of the moon.”

I snorted. “That’s the least of their worries. I read about Carlisle will I have to worry about his past?”

“Carlisle is the vampire with compassion he cares so much about the protection of humans that he is known as a force of good by the elders.”

“Wow, an evil being known as good by the elders shocking. Normally their big headedness would blind them so much that they would believe everything evil stays evil and everything good can do no wrong in their book.”

“You’re telling me I got the blunt end of the stick when I almost died. They hadn't allowed Leo to heal me before I got possessed by the Source.”

I walked over to him and hugged him. He felt a bit shocked, but he hugged me back.

“Thank you again for taking me in I finally feel I’m not a waste of space that has no powers.”

“You know you were the strongest mortal I knew after taking how many demon attacks at such a young age. Essentially you will be a great witch I know it. Your mother knew you shouldn’t have gotten your powers so young you needed to prove you could do it without powers first.”

“Well, it’s time to get to bed first day of a new school where I don’t know anybody. Besides my neighbor and apparently vampires are lurking throughout the town as I speak.”

“Another problem. They go to your school well the younger ones do. Their names are Edward, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, and Alice. Edward, Jasper and Alice have talents Edward with telepathy Jasper with Pathokinesis and Alice with subjective precognition. You already know our versions of these powers have more power towards them while this is all they get.”

“Great I guess I’ll entertain them with my thoughts as they control my emotions and see my future which will probably lead me to certain death.”

“You know you are such a worry wart are you sure you’re not Piper’s kid?”

“She basically made me her prodigy don’t go there.”

We shared a laugh before going to our respective rooms a floor down. Suddenly feeling a heavy dose of tiredness, I immediately flop down onto the bed and fall asleep.

 

The next morning was a shocking wakeup call and seeing a tremendous change in my appearance. My normal skin appears to have a healthy glow now. My teeth stand out more so now than before. I go to look in the mirror and seriously?! I am glowing like a goddamn light bulb it’s like an aura of sunlight around me. Thank god I got to keep my black hair, or I would one hundred percent unrecognizable from yesterday. That would raise questions already. Maybe I should tell Bella what I am she’s going to be around for a while. If we’re going to be friends, she must know when not to come over.

I start choosing my clothes but obviously my choice in pants are either leather or skinny jeans. They are so comfortable when you’re fighting demons they hug you tightly and I move a lot. Probably going to go with leather why not intimidate the whole student body with my clothing but have a great personality it will balance everything out? I hope. Picking out a shirt is easy when black is a base color. Today seems like a bright colored shirt today and I think a light-yellow shirt would be great. Paired with my favorite Jean Jacket that I got as a gift last year from Aunt Phoebe who basically helped me with male fashion. I went from shorts every day to having more jeans and leather pants than shorts. After grabbing a quick shower, I got dressed and blow dried my hair knowing it’s going to be cold outside.

I’d rather not be sick on my first day for school. Maybe if all else fails and I made a bad impression I’ll get sick and be out for the rest of the week. Grabbing my lucky combat boots out of the suitcase that had my shoes in them. I lace them up and get up off the bed to make my way downstairs. Might as well get a good breakfast before I leave. As I descend the stairs, the smell of bacon gets even more prominent. I walk right into the kitchen to see bacon laying in a paper towel to get rid of the extra oil. Pancakes already placed on two plates with eggs cooking on the stove and Uncle Cole at the stove attending to them.

"Morning," I said while sitting down to the island near the stove. "You didn’t have to make breakfast."

"It’s just a thank you again for coming up here after separating from Piper and the rest of the family. I really do need the help with the opening of the club,” Cole said turning around with the cooked scrambled eggs and put them onto the plate." Hey, did you sleep last night?"

"Not really I was worried about school and the whole you know suddenly a witch after not being one before."

"Don’t worry about it I would be worried to if I was in that position again. I was in that position before I became the source I lost myself and who I was."

"You’re not like that anymore and that’s what counts now Cole. You changed which is hard for a former demon and especially the former source because most of them stayed dead." I jest.

"I know that bud now come here," he said grabbing my head and putting me in a headlock. Trying to get out of it his grip tightened, even more, I stepped on his foot for him to release me and he did. He got right back on me and threw me through a small table that was in the room before the kitchen.

"Come on show me what the power of one is really made of. Or is he chickening out?" Cole taunted me.

Getting angrier by the second I got right back up and started throwing punches that he was blocking easily he went to hit me again. I maneuvered backwards with a back handspring, and I threw up my hands to block him. What shocked me was that I froze him before he got even closer. I held my hand out, and he was swarmed with a pink light and then I threw him in the direction of the small bookcase. I immediately advance forward grabbing a knife from the counter and put it up to his neck.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I yelled at him.

"That,” he pushed me off of him." Was your first test be prepared for anything the people closest to you. Could be evil and expect the unexpected," He patted my back and wiped any wood chips that were in my hair. " I expect you to practice every day before school how to fight and practice your powers."

"Every day before school?" I questioned him. " Isn’t that a bit much? I know how to fight I’ve been kickboxing since I was seven."

"You know how to fight as a mortal not as one of the strongest witches of this generation. It’s not good enough we don’t want you to get into this like the sisters did when the first started." Cole had started before I stopped him.

"We?" I questioned angrily." Am I the only one who didn’t know that I was going to be a witch?

"Yes." Cole answered. "But that didn’t stop you from your first half of training when your cousins had powers it shouldn’t stop you now. Now start eating you got to get to school in forty minutes. Pronto mister."

"Sir, yes sir." I saluted. We both shared a laugh at that.

I dig into the food as we eat in silence. Finishing quickly so I won’t be late for school I rush and chug down my orange juice.

"Thanks again for the breakfast it was fantastic." I called by the door. Grabbing my backpack that’s on the chair near the door as well.

"No problem if you need me I’ll be in town I’m starting a new club there this town needs something exciting for it." Cole yelled from the kitchen.

Taking one look back at the chaos of the house and I smiled. It’s like I never left home I knew I wasn’t going to leave fighting out when I’m in Forks. Walking outside I see Bella going out at the same time. I waved to her and smiled at her. She smiled back and walked over to me.

"Hey, it’s the big day, right?" Bella said to me.

"Yea a new town and a new school what’s huger than that." I answered back.

"What’s that in your hair and why do you look so tired?" I immediately go touching my hair when I feel a piece of a wood chip in my hair I pulled it out fast.

"I fell a small table before I left, and it completely shattered I thankfully came out of it unscathed I’m pretty clumsy." I lied to her I can’t scare the only mortal friend I knew.

"That makes two of us and you look very suntanned today."

"Thank you it’s all spray tan. Might as well get some of the attention off you am I right?" We both shared another laugh again.

"Let’s get there on time don’t want to be late even more so than we are during the school year." I say as I walk towards the driver seat of my jeep. Looking closely into the mirror and I do have a little bit of baggage under the eyes and my eyes are drooping. Finding my pair of sunglasses in the compartment in the passenger’s side. I put them into the cup holder, so I don’t forget them in the glove box. Following Bella slowly due to her truck being a huge safety hazard that can’t go faster than 60. We finally arrived at the school with fifteen minutes to spare and two parking spaces next to each other. I check myself once more in the mirror then put on my sunglasses. Bella is already out of her truck and at the hood of my jeep waiting for me to get out of it. Everyone stares as we walk by and heard a couple wolf whistles from the dudes as we passed them.

My face started to heat up at that and I could tell that Bella felt the same way.

"This is so embarrassing." I hissed under my breath.

"I know it is don’t you think I don’t feel the same way." she hissed back.

We walked towards the first building we saw which had a small sign over the door that said front office. Inside, it was well lit and warmer than outside which is a plus to this school. The office was a quaint one with padded chairs, orange-flecked commercial carpet, notices and awards cluttered around on the wall, and a huge clock ticking loudly. Plants were everywhere as if there wasn’t enough outside. The room was cut in half by a long desk, cluttered with baskets filled with paper and brightly colored flyers taped to the front of each one. There were three desks behind the counter. One was handled by a large, red-haired woman wearing glasses. She was wearing a purple t-shirt which made me feel very overdressed.

The red-haired woman looked up. "Can I help you?"

"Hi,” I smiled at her and she immediately looked up and looked shocked to see me. " My name is Preston Halliwell, and this is Isabella Swan and we’re new here may we get our schedules and a map if you have one?"

"Of course,” she said quickly. She dug through a huge pile of paperwork on her desk until she found our schedules. " I have your schedules right here and a map of the school for both of you." She went over my classes and highlighted the best route to them. She also gave me a slip for all my teachers to sign and hand in at the end of the day.

"Looks like I have to go I start out at building 6 it looks like we share the same schedule besides English and Government. They’re switched on our schedule so good luck I don’t want to be late on the first day."

Moving quickly to get over to building 6 there are more people crowded around the parking lot and a shiny silver Volvo was the newest car in the parking lot besides mine. Outstep the family that should cover a Vogue magazine. Absolutely stunning every single one of them but one catches my eye his hair looks like a new penny.

"Hi, you must be Preston,” A voice startled me from looking at the supermodel family." My name is Mike Newton you must be new here do you need any help?"

"Yes, can you tell me when I get to building 6 where is the government class?" I asked politely.

"Once you get to building 6 all you have to do is go all the way down the hall. Turn right and it should be the only door there." Mike said smiling.

"Thank you so much." As I finish that thought the bell rings.

"That would be the first bell better get there before the second one Mr. Jefferson hates tardy students."

"Thanks again." I go to leave but he grabs my hand.

"If you need anything a friend, a ride, even someone to hug I’m here." Mike said while looking down into my eyes. I heard a laugh at that. I turn to look and only to find some of the supermodels staring.

"I’ll let you know if I need that." I said smiling awkwardly.

He turned around, and I dropped my smile to give a glare at his back when I hear a bit of laughter coming from the family beside me. The tall one who looks like he could be a professional football player was laughing with the tall blonde haired one. While the copper headed one looked like he was sucking on a lemon. The small pixie like one gave me a wide smile, and what looks to be her boyfriend the blonde one gave me a small smile. The ice queen as I named her give me a cold stone glare. They all look like me before I got an overnight suntan when I don’t sleep for days only a lot paler than I normally was. And if I looked attractive which sadly I'm a normal teen with a little bit of acne and have trouble concealing an erection like every other dude. I quickly walk away from them to avoid even more embarrassment. I make it to a building with a large black " six” on a white square with black around it. I walk inside quickly before the rain could pick up more seeing two of the beautiful people hang up their coats. It’s the tall blonde male and the short black-haired pixie chick. They seemingly go to the same class that I’m going to.

I walk right in behind them and the teacher notices me immediately.

"Welcome to Government and Politics Mr. Halliwell. My name is Mr. Jefferson and I hope that this will be a great rest of the year in this class. See this is how you get to class on time on your first day students." he said while gesturing to me as my face got a little red.

"In this class we are set up with desks of fours your help will be from your table mates. You will be sitting in the back between Mr. Jasper Hale, Mr. Peter Cullen and Ms. Alice Cullen will you two raise your hands please?" Mr. Jefferson said, and the two which he called out were, of course, the ones I was behind walking to class. The pixie named Alice was smiling brightly while Jasper was grinning like a fool. I walk quietly to the back of the room hoping no one will notice me. Too late as I walked I got stares I felt from behind me. Alice turned to me as the teacher started to talk.

"Hi, as you know now my name is Alice and this is my adoptive brother Jasper. Here are the notes for this unit we are on now,” Alice said to me brightly handing the notes to me.

"Thank you so much you won’t have to worry about me so much. Once I get these notes you won’t have to hear from me,” I said a bit shyly.

"It’s not a problem, don’t be so shy It’s a new school, and especially a new agenda in this town. Don’t worry about being a nuisance I think you’re very nice and that will get you many friends.” Alice said smirking before she said.

"I don’t know what that means but you’re right. I shouldn’t worry at all thank you for reassuring me I do get a little self-downing when I’m somewhere new." after saying that Jasper turned me around.

"Alice is right you really shouldn’t be so self-deprecating we can tell that you’re going to be great around here." Jasper said quietly like he didn’t want to be around.

"Let’s talk about something more interesting what are your interests and hobbies?" Alice said.

"I love cooking it’s what I grew up with my aunt is an amazing chef that use to own a club now she owns a restaurant in San Francisco. I love to shop,” Alice squealed at that. " I get that from my other aunt who writes an advice column for a newspaper about relationship advice. I have a knack for history mostly from my mother who use to work at a museum and then an auction house."

"So, you like history huh? What is your favorite time to study?"

"American History is more of my forte and Mythology is a close second. I do a lot of research about the wars of America from the Revolutionary War to the Cold War. I love to learn more and more about anything."

"Fascinating." Jasper said while looking into my eyes him looking down while I still had to look up at him. Jesus, he is like a damn marble statue made by Michelangelo. He’s tall, handsome, and very pale his dark eyes really are arousing to look at. Alice is so lucky to have him. He takes a quick intake of breath and turns back to the teacher to listen what he’s saying. The bell rings and Jasper jumps up and storms out.

"Sorry I didn’t get to copy the notes so qui-” I start before I’m stopped by her.

"It’s no problem just bring it back tomorrow I think we are going to be great friends." Alice said and gave me a big hug from her tiny body.

Before I knew it was the end of Trig Mr. Varner who thinks he’s better than everyone in the classroom. Obviously has a hatred for anyone who even is compared to be as " smart” as him. I hate math with a passion, so I don’t know why he has an inferiority complex with the students. Spanish was a better by a long shot after learning Spanish since eighth grade the teacher was happy to have me in the class. I met another girl named Jessica in Spanish who was nice to Bella and me. So, I see her being a great friend I hope. She had straightened brown hair and was shorter than my normal five-foot five-inch body. She invited Bella and I to her table at lunch where we are heading now, and she is talking to us about what’s the most natural thing a girl her age would talk about. Boys, she went on and on about Mike who I voiced in real did look attractive and how she has a great chance with him. She was vocally pleased with that inference because she squealed so loudly anyone in a five-foot radius covered their ears. We made it inside the lunchroom we got our lunch. She leads us to her table when I saw a familiar face in Mike but that is about it.

"This is Mike, Angela, and Tyler. This is Bella Swan and Preston Halliwell the new kids." Jess introduced us to them.

"So, you met my homeboy Preston?" Tyler said to Mike.

"Your home boy?" Mike replied.

"It’s like first grade all over again, and you guys are the shiny new toys." Jess says to the both of us scooting over with her chair. We both smiled awkwardly when a flashbulb startled Bella and me. We both look up to see Angela, the photographer she seems very kind, low key, and insecure.

"Sorry, we needed a photo of the both of you for the feature." Angela smiled a bit.

"The feature’s dead Angela don’t bring it up again,” Eric said with hostility before he turned to Bella. " I got your back baby."

"Guess we will run another editorial on teen drinking."

"No, no, you can surely do the editorial on me I don’t mind." I said back smiling at her. Angela looks startled and then smiled big.

"This is great we will need some interest facts about you and your hobbies I have a notepad for you to write them down. Finally, we will have something more interesting than a normal say no to drinking under the age." Angela said excitingly.

I start to list what I love to do in my spare time, and I really can’t say fight the forces of evil can I? I list what is mortal friendly like kickboxing, watching horror movies, shopping, and cooking as my main hobbies.

"Now what is your favorite color?"

"Easy. Any shade of pink. Or Black"

"Really?"

"Being in society today it doesn’t really matter what color you like everything isn’t so black and white. Back when we were younger where Pink was strictly a girl color. We must accept that men and women can like anything they want. Women or Guys could watch anything they want and not get persecuted about it." I said honestly.

"Wow, that’s amazing and will give the readers of the school paper some great readability,” Angela said getting her camera up again. " Smile."

I smiled as she took the picture and showed me it. I approved it immediately and she thanked me profusely. At that moment the double door in the cafeteria opened and out stepped four people I saw today before I went to the first period. The only two names I know of that is Alice, and she’s with Jasper. The next was the footballer and Ms. Ice Queen who look like an amazing couple. They move through the cafeteria with grace and take a seat the farthest away from our table. Bella leans over to Jessica and Angela.

"Who are they?" Bella asked Jessica and Angela.

"The Cullens." Angela answered as Jessica leaned in to give some gossip.

"Doctor and Mrs. Cullen’s foster kids. They all moved down here from Alaska a few years ago."

"They kind of keep to themselves." Angela said right after Jessica.

"Because they’re all together. Like, together. The blonde girl, Rosalie, and the big dark-haired guy who looks like a football player Emmett they’re a thing. I’m not even sure that’s legal."

"Jess they’re not related."

"But they live together. And the little dark-haired girl, Alice, she's weird she's with Jasper, the blonde guy who looks like he's in pain. I mean, Dr. Cullen's like this foster dad slash matchmaker."

"Maybe he’ll adopt me." Angela said.

Bella and I both laughed at that. I could get use to this girl she seems very genuine. And finally, the last one of the supermodel clan whose name never came up and is he smiling towards us? Can he read minds? He looks shocked at my thought and he whisper over to Jasper. His eyes look brighter than when he was talking to me in first period.

"Who’s he?" Bella said referring to Edward she can’t take her eyes off him.

"That's Edward Cullen." Suddenly, Edward looks over, as if he heard Jessica from across the room. His eyes meet Bella's. But he seems… confused. Bella quickly looks away.

“But apparently, no one here is good enough for them. Like I care anyway, don't waste your time." I laugh quietly but cover it with a cough.

Well, it’s now or never over the time of the day I really thought through the day. I should tell Bella that I’m a you know what. I can’t say because my mind is not safe right now. I’ll think of something to block the mind reader, but I don’t think I can say it out loud at the table. The rest of them might hear me and then my cover is blown, and I’ll be burned at the stake.

"Hey, Bella can I talk to you out in the hallway since we’re almost finished lunch? I asked her.

"Sure” we walk by the double doors, and we walk past the Cullens table and I give Edward a glare before leaving the doors. We’re out in the hallway far away from the cafeteria when I stop and tell her.

"Bella, I know we haven’t been friends for long, but I want to tell you something that’s in my life that is so important that you know if we continue this friendship."

"What’s wrong Pres you’re starting to scare m-” She said, but she was cut off by a scream.

"Oh no." I said while going to investigate the noise. We turn to the empty hallway near the bathroom and there is a female in the locked women’s bathroom screaming for help. I go to open the door, and it’s locked. I raise my hand and wave my hand to unlock the door forcibly and the door flings open to have the woman run out. Following her is a big demon with an athame in his hand.

"Hey dickface!" I yelled out while Bella was behind me shaking.

"Ah, another witch bitch." he growled out. In an instant he throws me against the lockers, and he goes to stab me, but I knock it out of his hand and telekinetically push it away, so he can’t grab it. I start kicking him but it’s only hitting his chest. He then uses his hand to start to choke me when Bella starts to hit his back, but he pushes her away like she’s 10 pounds. I freeze her mid-air, so she crashes into anything with that much force. I get out of his grip and I leg sweep him so he’s on the ground. I grabbed his dropped athame and threw it directly into his chest. As fast as I threw it he disintegrated into dust. I move Bella so she’s just standing normally then I unfreeze the hallway.

She finishes her scream but then realizes that the demon isn’t there anymore.

"Where’s the big scary man?" She questioned looking a bit crazed.

"That’s him." I look down to the pile of ashes that are on the ground.

"That’s your secret that you’re a superhero? Sweet." Bella said excited.

"Not a superhero, a witch and a powerful one at that. Are you ok with being with someone who basically fights evil every week.”? I said looking her in the eyes.

"Hell, yeah it makes this town far more exciting than back in Arizona. Can you teach me?"

"Teach you what?"

"How to protect myself."

"You have a long way to go young padawan,” I said to her jokingly " I got to clean this up I can’t leave this in the hallway, so mortals see this destruction." I grab the Athame and put it in my boot.

"You’re keeping that thing?" Bella questioned.

"It helps if I see what that demon was doing here going after that woman. Plus, it’s good to keep some weapons just for extra help."

" _Let the Object of Objection_

_Become but a Dream_

_As I cause the Seen_

_To be Unseen_ "

White sparkles go around the ash pile to clean it up and the door goes back to normal without the broken lock. The lockers that were impacted in were fixed as well.

"Now that’s cool." Bella marveled at the magic around.

"I need to do another spell as well."

" _Power of the witches rise,_

_Course unseen across the skies._

_Block the power that causes my strife_."

"What was that spell for?" Bella wondered again.

"A power blocking spell. You’re not in Kansas anymore Dorothy."

"Oh, are you always cocky after a demon killing Pres?" Bella glared at me.

"Always when you’re defeating evil one by one Bells,” I say wrapping my arm around her back. “Let’s get our asses back into lunch before a teacher catches us."

We stride through the double doors again this time. Bella looks at my neck and gasps.

"What? Is there something on my neck?" I questioned nervously.

"Yes, there are marks forming around your neck where that big scary dude was choking you." Bella said looking at them thoroughly.

"I’ll just tell everyone I met someone, and I have a choking kink no big deal." I said casually

I heard a cough and a laugh, and we turned to the Cullen’s table. Edward has dark eyes while the rest of them look very worried besides Emmett he is smirking and trying to hold back a chuckle.

"Hey, B I’ll catch up to you later in Bio I got some business with someone.”

I walk up to Edward and smile at the whole table.

            “Could I borrow your brother for a second?”

            “Go right ahead.”

I pull Edward out of the cafeteria and immediately start interrogating him.

            “How do you have the power to read minds?”

            “I don’t know what you mean?” He tries to deflect.

            “Edward, I’m not dumb I saw the way you looked after I said someone was reading my mind.”

"No one is ever going to believe you."

"Who says I’m going to tell anyone Supernaturals usually stick together." I said as we get to the classroom we both will be sharing I walk in first and Bella is still not there. Mike pulls me into the seat that is right next to him to chat my ear off.

"You know my offer still stands about being that relationship guy for you. I can tell that you would be fun in the sack." Mike says while looking down at my ass. Edward is over at his seat laughing a bit while looking over at the two of us while I’m just squinting at him and shaking my head. He’s talking my ear off while I’m just trying to listen to Mr. Banner. Mike closely talking in my ear Mr. Banner talking loudly, Bella who dropped my stuff off at the start of the class is having a hard time with Edward. Mr. Banner passed out the flatworms we got two petri dishes per table. I don’t want to cut the damn worm in two.

"I so don’t want to do this I don’t like bugs or worms." I whisper to Mike.

"I can do it for you if you want." Mike says taking my worm from me.

"Thanks."

"Yes folks, zombie worms! They just won’t die." Mr. Banner loudly speaks out.

It’s the end of the class already and Edward storms off and wow that dude gives me serious emotional whiplash and I’m not even an empath. The end of day is near the only thing left is gym and we did nothing too serious. I have a note excusing me from gym by my uncle obviously someone with new powers can’t play or they might reveal their powers in the moment. That wouldn’t be good for my world or me.

I get back to the parking lot when I walk with Bella to our respective cars. I look over at the Cullen’s cars and Edward watching Bella’s every move.

I smiled at them and Alice and Jasper smiled back. Edward was brought out of a trance of just watching Bella. Getting home quickly when not behind Bella I park in the driveway. Bella is already parked in her driveway, but she is sitting outside of my house.

“I want to learn more about this witch business, so I can fully protect myself without you saving all the time.” Bella demanded.

“Why don’t you want me to protect you would you want someone else to help protect you. Maybe a certain Cullen with charming good looks and copper hair?” I questioned smirking and Bella flushed quickly at the idea.

“No, you saw the way he looked at me in Biology he hates me.” Bella looked down when she finished the thought.

“Please, trust me you two are meant to be together I swear it. Boys act like that when they really like someone even though it’s what little kids do he’s probably a brat.” I said reassuringly.

“Anyways moving on from his moody attitude and strange looks he gave me. Please teach me about this witch thing.” Bella begged.

“Of course, I will.” I grab my key from my pocket and unlock the door. I walk in with Bella following closely behind and the first thing she sees. Of course, it’s the broken side table by the love seat. Next, she turned to the left and saw the broken half bookcase still shattered.

“Did you get attacked before school?”

“No, it was a rogue training session that was unplanned with my Uncle.”

“He’s the one planning the club in Port Angeles, right?”

“Correct.”

I said the same vanishing spell I said earlier, and it cleaned up the mess that training session caused. We walk up to the second floor and down the hallway toward the attic. Once we got up the attic steps I open the door and left it open for her. She marvels at the whole attic which looks like a witches sacred room. Books lined on one wall while the book laid closed on the podium in the middle of the room. Another table was right in front of the book with a big bowl probably used to mix potions.

“My Uncle probably did all of this when I was gone I have to thank him tonight by making dinner.”

“It’s amazing.”

“It’s a lot for someone starting out. When I was old enough to fully grasp the concept of witchcraft in the family, I helped with potions with my Aunt Piper. I really do have to thank her so much for teaching me while I was young.” I said smiling over the potion bowl.

“Ok, let’s find out what that dude’s business is about. Maybe we can find something about this dagger.” I pull the dagger outside of my boot. Looking at general outlook of what it looks like and it’s like an eagle’s talon.

“The Book of Shadows is a witches most important book to them. It’s sacred and important to their survival from the forces of evil. This book is a copy of the Power of Three spell book but optimized for the power of one which is my job to protect the innocent. Enemy number one are warlocks’ bad men and women whose goal is to steal good witch powers. Enemy number two are demons they kill for the hell of it or they have a motive to meet an end goal. They are ranked by power mostly you will be fighting lower level demons. Leave all the upper level demons to me if you try attacking they will kill you. Got it?” I explained to Bella she was listening intently to me. She nodded her head quickly and got off the couch that was near all the potion ingredients to move over to the book. She looks while I flip when she stops me while I mindlessly flip through it to look for an answer.

“Look, it’s an eagle don’t they have talons.”

I walk back over towards her to look and it reads.

**_ Order of the Talon _ **

_This group of lower level demons look_

_to steal witches’ powers for their own gain._

_Even if they are lower level_

_If they gain enough power they will be unstoppable._

_The mostly hide out in dark places that is close to their prey._

_Their head in power rotates once they are killed._

_A simple potion will be needed to vanquish them no need_

_for a piece of their flesh._

 

Order of the Talon Vanquishing Potion

One-part Mandrake root

Two cups of water

One pinch of mustard seed

One teaspoon of bat guano

One dash of cardamom

Three juniper berries

A couple crickets

One pig’s foot

 

Once the pig’s foot is added the potion will ignite upon adding and the potion will be finished.

“This seems pretty simple I just need to run down and get the measurement spoons.” I said looking up from the book.

Bella and I are walking down to the kitchen with the book in my hands. As we get down to the bottom of the stairs another tall man in all black blinks into the atrium and starts to throw energy balls at the both of us I lunge into Bella and disappear in pink orbs up to the attic.

“Stay here!” I said to her without a chance of her arguing with me.

I orb downstairs to attack the man but when I get down there he is absolutely gone without a trace. I hear a scream upstairs and go to orb but before I do a man hits me upside the head with the bottom of an athame and it gets dark. I wake up to Uncle Cole waking me up with a towel on my head and I look to the side and the potion I was going to make it was made and bottled up on the coffee table.

            “You better fix whatever happened because Charlie is waiting for his daughter to come home. Do you know where she is?” He said while moving the towel around my face to help me recover faster.

            “Yea, the Order of the Talon has her. I’ll get to them soon I just need a moment.” I said while holding my head with both of my hands. As I sit up normally I go to reach for the water and Cole hands me two aspirins which I take greedily with the glass of water. Standing up quickly I go to grab my jacket and my car keys and I’m running out the door. Unlocking my car door at the front door I run down the front steps and open my car door. I slam it shut and push my foot onto the break and hit the start button. I easily push over the speed limit of 35 and go to google the closest cemetery which is only a mile away outside of Forks. Once I found it on google maps and started to speed up even more hoping to miss any traffic that would happen if I did go the speed limit. Getting just right outside the cemetery the gates are locked and there is a wall that I could climb over. I go to orb but for some reason I can’t at all. I raise my hand out and say lock to telekinetically orb it to me and that didn’t work as well.

 “Damn it I really don’t wanna do this.” I say while going over to the wall. I go to climb up one stone at a time and hoping not to fall the whole time. I get to the top of the wall with my arms feeling sore already.

“Shit, I need to work out my arms more.” Moving my shoulders so I could crack them and ease up on the tiredness of them. I go to turn to climb down and I made it half way down before I slipped on a rock and fell backwards onto the soft tall grass.

“Damn it.” I said while groaning. I stand up and brush off any dirt that was on my pants. I clutch my bag that is laying down on the ground. Walking around the cemetery I don’t see anything out of the ordinary. I start to move quicker towards the back where the mausoleums are and sure enough there is an open mausoleum with strange chanting coming from it. I rush quickly to it and walk right into it and there is a small plaque on the wall before a set of steps going down. Slowly walking down and trying not to make noise I move my head around the corner. Bella is tied up looking so scared on a slab of stone being levitated by three chanting men.

“HEY!” I shouted and they all turned to look at me. “You surprised to see me? It’s gonna take more than a punch to kill the chosen one.” I say while running and throwing a potion at the first man he dissolved into the orange potion and disappeared into a smoke cloud. The other two went to grab me when I ran around them. Looking for something that is blocking my powers I see a fragile looking crystal. I grab it and the main man growled out “NO!” I smashed it onto the ground and I feel like I just had a boost of energy and I wave my hand and both stumble back.

 “Cool parlor trick bitch but we’re overpowering you two to one.” The shorter man growled out.

“Is that so?” I said throwing a potion that was powered with telekinesis and it was too fast for him to dodge it and he dissolved and went away in a puff of smoke. The final man finally snapped out of the daze of seeing his two henchmen being vanquished and grabbed me and threw the last potion for him onto the ground and shattered it away from him.

“Now it can’t be used witch what can you do now?” He taunted as I struggled in his arms. He then grabs an athame and taunts it by sliding it slowly and lightly against my neck, but his downfall is that its not sharp enough. I look at the potion and squint my eyes at and it gets thrown towards us I move my head a bit for it to hit him in the face. He screams one final time before being vanquished like the others. Bella after being levitated for some time dropped immediately with the slab of stone which I held telekinetically so she wouldn’t be injured even more so than she already has. I grabbed the athame from my boot and cut the rope that was tying her down. She immediately goes to hug me as a thanks for saving her.

“I thought for a second that you wouldn’t know where I was.” Bella said taking a huge inhale of air.

“Luckily we figured out where they would normally be or else you would have been demon food.”

“Demons are real?!”

“When I said I was a witch it meant anything you think were fantasy are real.”

“Are unicorns real?” I wrap my arm around her shoulder and laugh.

“Yes, yes they are.” We walk out of mausoleum and shut the door behind us. We get back to the gate and we are still locked in. I hold my hand out and say “Lock!” and the lock orbed in a flurry of pink and white orbs and sits in my hand and the chains drop. We open the gate but not too much to aware anyone if they were driving by. I put the chains back around the middle of the gate and lock it back up and Bella and I get into my car and drive back to Forks. Once we got back to my house I turned off the car and got out and locked the door behind me once Bella got out as well. I hug her one more time.

“Bella, if you need anything please call me you know I’ll be there whether it could be a drive or orb away.”

“Anytime Peyton.”

We walk to our respective houses and I unlock the door and Cole is sitting down in the living room watching tv with his feet perched up on the coffee table. He turns as he hears my keys jingle and gets up.

“So, how did everything go with the warlocks?”

“It went all according to plan minus the warlock grabbing me but they’re all vanquished now, and I saved Bella.”

“Good, it’s midnight you better get to bed soon.” He said while getting up and turning the tv off.

“Goodnight.” He said while walking up the stairs.

“Night.” I said to him.

I turned around to the open door looked up and smiled I pointed one finger and I telekinetically closed the door for the night.


End file.
